


So forbidden

by tsumuslvut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumuslvut/pseuds/tsumuslvut
Summary: Forbidden love between the Miya Twins...How did it get to this ?





	1. Chapter 1

Atsumu looked at his brother and then at himself in the mirror they had in their shared room. ,,So weird..." Atsumu whispered. Osamu didn't hear anything, because he was too concentrated on his homework that was due tomorrow. Atsumu didn't even bother trying to finish it, his brother would let him copy it later anyways. ,,I love you." Atsumu said to himself in the mirror (thinking about saying it to Osamu) ,,Did ya say something Tsumu ?" Atsumu turned his head to his brother and just looked at him with a boring expression. ,,So..?" ,,No, I didn't say anything, continue working samu." Atsumu said in a calm voice smiling. 

I want him to just take me here and now...

It sounds so wrong to others but so right to me. I want to feel the satisfaction...this feeling of love and to be honest...this being so wrong turns me on even more. This hiding. Nobody is allowed to find out. Not getting caught in public or by our parents. Oh samu...

Atsumu walked to his brother. He pulled the chair Osamu was sitting on towards himself and sat down on Osamu's lap. ,,T-tsumu- ah !" Atsumu was touching something and you already know what that "something" was. Right. Osamu's dick. Atsumu wasn't the only one who felt like this. Osamu in fact felt the same way, but instead of wanting to get fucked by his brother he wanted to fuck the shit out of Atsumu, who just begged for it right now. ,,Tsumu." Osamu started to breath heavily. ,,Let me finish my- homewo-" Atsumu kissed Osamu and was still touching his dick. ,,We have all night for that, cmon samu~ you know you want it. You know you want to fuck me until I only know your name." Osamu was sweating already because Atsumu's body temperature was so warm. He loved to feel Atsumu's warmth against his body. Osamu leaned his head against Atsumu's shoulder. Atsumu enjoyed making his brother moan, sweat and more, he loved seeing the sides of Osamu nobody else would ever see because Osamu belonged to him and Atsumu belonged to Osamu. 

To be continued....


	2. so forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls keep in mind that my first language isn't english thx. No hate pls, I just wanna write something

Osamu and Atsumu were getting ready to finally do it for the first time. It was only blowjobs and jerking off, but they both wanted more for a long time tbh. Osamu took his shirt off and helped Atsumu with his hoodie, while Atsumu was opening Osamu's belt and pulled down his pants. ,,Cmon Tsumu, show me that pretty ass of yours, turn around." Osamu said, sounding so exhausted because he just wanted to finally release inside of Atsumu. ,,With pleasure." Atsumu wanted this and all, but he was scared at the same time because he knew that Osamu is the stronger one, he knew Osamu had the bigger dick. ,,Please don't hurt too much." Atsumu said to himself. Osamu didn't need to prepare much more, he just entered. Grunts and moans were all around the place. ,,Ah- AH Samu ! You're- to-to rough- ah !" Atsumu let out a few whimpers. Oh boy Osamu was turned on by that. When he flipped his brother, so he could look him into the eyes while destroying him, something happened inside of Osamu.

New Kink Unlocked I'd say...

Osamu saw Atsumu's tears going down his cheeks, as his expression was filled with pain and pleasure. ,,s-samu p-please." Osamu got faster and tougher. Atsumu was crying, literally crying because of the pain. Osamu grabbed Atsumu's face. ,,Who do you belong to, huh ?" No reply, only moans and screams. Osamu went as deep as he could go and stopped. Atsumu now had Osamu's full length inside of his Ass and screamed in pain. ,,Answer my question tsumu." Atsumu begged ,,Please- AH ! It hurts samu- take it out f-f-first." Osamu squeezed Atsumu's hips. ,,AHHH OUCH SAMU- Atsumu cried out - I ONLY BELONG TO OSAMU !" Osamu smirked and continued moving until he came inside of Atsumu. The twins came at the same time. Atsumu came all over Osamu's stomach, while Osamu was still inside of him moaning like a hot mess. Osamu watched Atsumu as he came inside of him, his eyes were rolled back and his hips were up. 

He pulled out after 5 minutes of catching their breaths. ,,You okay tsumu ? I-I'm sorry-" Atsumu giggled. Osamu looked at his smiling brother. ,,Yeah, I feel amazing." Atsumu got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Osamu was just sitting there at first and then started cleaning up. 

Atsumu looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and enjoyed how awful he looked after his brother destroyed him. Atsumu was scared for a reason. Osamu is HUGE and strong too. ,,Fuck that shit hurt." It hurt so bad, but felt so good. Atsumu turned the shower on and first washed the cum off from his stomach. He wanted to clean his butt and noticed that it was bleeding. ,,Fuck- Samu !" Osamu instantly opened the door with a worried face. ,,What's wrong ?" Atsumu showed the blood on his fingers. ,,You fucking tore my asshole you huge dickhead." Osamu had a shocked expression on his face. ,,I-I'm so sorry tsumu maybe we shouldn't do this any- Atsumu laughed ,,We shouldn't do this anymore ? Are you joking ? It's okay, just be a bit more careful when it healed, now go and make me sum food I'm starving samu." Osamu nodded and left the bathroom.


End file.
